


An Abomination Glyph

by Argent_Arden



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abominations, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Arden/pseuds/Argent_Arden
Summary: Luz Noceda can't figure out how to make abominations work, and so she enlists the help of Amity Blight and they figure it out together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	An Abomination Glyph

Luz paced back and forth outside the Owl House. She had to get this right, it wasn’t that hard. The human attempted to convince herself as she turned her gaze back to the sludgy, purple puddle of something that was anything but an abomination. An array of crumpled pieces of paper lay around the said puddle. 

Luz sighed, this was proving to be much more difficult than she intended. She was doing fine in most of her other classes. 

Beastkeeping was fun, sometimes dangerous but mostly fun with mythical creatures. 

Potions class was still a lot of stirring but at least she was improving. 

Plants and illusions were more entertaining only ‘cause she had Willow to save her from man-eating plants, and Gus to assist her in trying to find illusion glyphs. 

Healing and construction were easier, only because they had glyphs and because she was close to figuring out how to make her own.

The oracle track always seemed very cryptic, and it still is. She had an idea of what was happening, but at least a fourth of the time was spent silently nodding at her seat, pretending she knew what the teacher was talking about.

And if she had to be biased, the bard track was probably her favorite even though she often got carried away, played out of tune, or wouldn’t play in time. 

All the tracks had been fun to learn about, but she majorly struggled with abominations for some reason. Maybe the Titan, the holy? Unholy? The greater being of the Boiling Isles, ‘cause the Titan is the Boiling Isles, made her terrible at abominations for a reason. A sinister red light beamed down upon Luz.

“Is there a blood moon, or sun, or something?” The human looked up toward the sun, spotting a red translucent disk hovering in the air for a moment before falling back toward the ground.

“That’s queer…” She tapped her chin, then noticed the disk flying into the air and falling again. She should check that out, Luz nodded to herself before heading toward where the red disk was being thrown.

Luz stumbled through the trees and fixed her eyes on a trio of green-haired teens. The Blight siblings. Amity Blight stood several feet away from her twin brother and sister with a tall, sludgy abomination by her side that propped up two large red disks.

“Why are we even doing this?” The youngest of the trio, Amity Blight, grumbled.

“Because we wanted to see if Snowbatters preferred the big red lens or the large scarlet lens.” Edric explained, holding up a one-eyed bat. So they let him keep the bat, Luz thought.  
“They’re both big and red!” Amity waved a hand, gesturing to two red disks. 

“No, you see Mittens, one is clearly red and the other scarlet.” Emira chimed in, gracefully sauntering to Edric’s side.

“You could’ve used smaller lenses instead of dragging me out here with my abomination!” Amity slapped herself in the face.

“Gwrah!” The abomination said, probably agreeing with Amity.

“But you said you wanted to practice your abomination magic.” Edric gave a sad puppy dog look.

“True, but I could’ve done that on my own.” Amity crossed her arms.

“All alone? That seems so lonely, why not with your siblings or perhaps a certain friend.” Emira said, Edric put his free hand on his hip, tilting his head and raised a brow. 

Luz stood quietly, should she go out or say something to make her presence known, or was she content with sitting in the bushes eavesdropping on the bickering siblings. Wait, Amity was in the abomination track which meant she could help Luz with her abomination. Luz gasped audibly at this realization, loud enough for the Blight siblings to hear. Emira, Edric, and Amity whirled their heads in Luz’s direction.

“Hey Luz!”

“Luz the human!”

“L-L-LUZ!? What are you doing here?!” 

Each of the Blight siblings reacted accordingly, though Amity seemed more panicked than thrilled. 

“I - uh - I was wondering what was going on with the red light and the sun.” Luz stepped out from the bushes and approached the Blights. 

“We were getting Amity to throw the red lenses into the air to compare color.” 

“So they are the same.”

“No, one’s red and one’s scarlet. We already explained this, Mittens.”

“You just admitted they were red!” Amity’s face flushed red with anger.

“Aww, look at how red Mitten’s face is, it’s adorable. Don’t you think, Luz?” Emira smirked, squishing her cheeks with her hands.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cute.” Luz commented, Amity stiffened as she began opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to form words.

“Oh, Luz, you’re gonna make her blush.” Emira went up to Amity’s side and held her by the arms.

“Anyways, so I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation and it occurred to me that you, Amity Blight, are in the abomination track.” 

There was a pause before Amity spoke.

“D-Did you forget or is this a sudden realization of some s-sort…?”

“Both? Neither? I’m getting distracted, the point is I need your help, I can’t figure out how to do abominations. So, can you help?” 

“I - anything for you - anything to get away from my brother and sister for an afternoon.”

“So mean!” 

“How cruel!” 

The twins gasped dramatically, clutching their chests and fake collapsing to the ground. Amity dismissed her abomination, the abomination sunk to the ground and disappeared.

“Cool, let’s head back to the Owl House.” Luz held out a hand to Amity. 

Amity stared at Luz’s hand before she hesitantly took it and once she had, Luz began to drag her along. The witchling tossed her head back toward her siblings, glaring at them as they smugly waved goodbye.

The human guided them under tree branches, even stopping to hold a couple of branches so Amity could pass by. And after a few minutes, they arrived at the Owl House. Amity eyed the sludge puddle curiously, Luz sauntered up to her “abomination” but it was hard to call it that since it looked as if it melted. From what Amity could tell, Luz’s abomination had too much liquid and not enough magic which explained why it was a puddle and why it wasn’t holding its shape. 

“Luz, do you have its list of ingredients?” 

“Sure do, it’s right… here!” Luz dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. 

Amity took the paper from Luz and briefly read it over, she was right about the liquid contents, but that seemed to be the only problem. The paper said nothing about magic so Amity suspected the human didn’t have a glyph for abomination magic yet, or she had a glyph but it wasn’t large enough.

“Well?” Luz tilted her head with a blank expression.

Amity’s shoulders tensed, Luz reminded Amity of a patient puppy, she could practically imagine a pair of floppy ears atop her head.

“I - uh right! There are two things. One, too much liquid. And two, not enough magic, which is why your abomination hasn’t been able to hold its form.” The witchling explained, holding the list up and pointing at specific things.

“The first part shouldn’t be hard to fix, but for the magic stuff…” Luz nodded her head before sighing defeatedly.

“I haven’t been able to find an abomination glyph yet.” Luz’s gaze dropped to the ground, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

“Hey, it’s alright. Let’s just start by remaking the abomination gloop, then we can worry about the glyph later.” Amity walked up next to Luz and placed a hand on the human’s shoulder, a small smile formed on her face.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Amity.” Luz locked eyes with her and Amity’s face instantly reddened. Those warm eyes made Amity’s heart melt, she knew if this continued she’d end up like Luz’s current abomination, a puddle.

“I left the ingredients in the kitchen, the cauldron’s right there, I’ll brb.” The human pointed to the giant pot by the shed door before running into the house.

“‘Brb?’ Probably a human term…” Amity muttered to herself as she lifted the lid of the cauldron, at least it was empty. 

Luz returned with an armful of stuff, Amity assisted her with a few items and they got started. Luz insisted that Amity supervise and give her directions if needed, but Amity reassured her that she’d be willing to get her hands dirty if need be. The human measured out the ingredients and passed them to Amity to drop into the cauldron. Sometimes Amity would advise Luz to use less or more of an ingredient, Luz would nod her head vigorously and jot it down in her notes. 

It took some time, but they were done.

“Alright, glyph huntin’ time.” Luz said, pumping a fist into the air.

“Wouldn’t it be kinda hard to see a glyph in there?” Amity peered into the darkness that was the abomination goop in the cauldron.

“Never fear, I got just the thing.” The human confidently held a light glyph between her fingers. She approached the large pot, summoned a small sphere of light and leaned over the lip of the cauldron with paper and pen in hand.

“Do you see anything in there?” Amity inquired after a few moments of silence.

“Not yet - Wait, I see something!” Luz announced.

“Really?!” Amity said, her voice brimming with excitement.

“Yes, I - No! It rippled! I lost it…” Luz groaned. She should’ve known, if only the abomination had taken its form, then it wouldn’t be as liquified.

“Hey Amity, can you summon your abomination?” Luz stumbled backwards as to not fall into the abomination goop.

“Abomination, rise.” The Blight commanded, drawing a pinkish circle as a tall abomination began to ascend from.

“Thanks.”

“What do you plan on doing?”

“Forcing my head through your abomination’s stomach to find the glyph.”

“What?! No - abomination, crouch!”

The abomination kneeled.

“Just look for the glyph inside of its mouth.” 

“Oooh, yeah that’s smarter.” 

Luz summoned another light glyph, a tinier one this time and shoved her head into the abomination’s mouth, Amity had no idea the abomination would glow from the light spell, but hey, it was fascinating nonetheless.

Amity watched as Luz dove herself deeper and deeper into the throat of the abomination, it got to the point where Luz was on her tiptoes. Amity had to hold her by the waist to prevent her from falling into the abomination, though now she was unable to think straight because of her internalized screaming.

“Aha!” Luz exclaimed, kicking her feet.

“Woah!” Amity yelped.

“Oops, sorry. Just give me a moment.” 

Amity rolled her eyes and shook her head as a small smile spread across her lips. She couldn't help but admire the human's enthusiasm and excitement. It only took a few moments before Luz requested to escape the abomination.

Amity squeezed Luz tight and yanked her out of the abomination's mouth, they fell to the ground. Luz proudly presented her glyph to the witchling. 

"Look! I have it! See!" Luz bounced up and down with glee, she spun in circles and Amity watched her.

Luz moved to a clear patch of ground where she proceeded to draw her newfound glyph. Just like her other glyphs, it was contained in a circle but the contents within the glyph were different. It had a large square that touched the edges, inside of it was another circle then a dot in the center.

Luz stood and together they went up to the pot of sludge and carried it to the glyph circle, lowering it down on the central dot. Amity backed away as Luz took a deep breath and slapped the glyph. 

It glowed pink as the pot began to rumble, the abomination goop began to rise from the open top of the pot. A bright flash of light startled both Luz and Amity, they covered their eyes and waited for the light to dissipate and when it did, the two cautiously lowered their arms. 

A sludgy hand reached out from the pot and tumbled over the ridge and flopped on the ground, two little emeralds pupils stared up at Luz and Amity. The abomination stood, and Luz noted how tiny it was. The abomination, Luz estimated, was about three feet tall and wasn’t as impressive as other abominations. Luz’s abomination spotted some sort of butterfly-like creature and watched it go by with awe.

“I-It’s not as big as I thought it’d be.” Luz gave a small chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck and averting her gaze. 

“It’s alright.” Amity said softly, Luz glanced up and saw the Blight sitting cross-legged on the ground with her abomination. 

“Gweh!” The little abomination squeaked and toddled up to Amity, throwing its arms up into the air.

Amity’s golden eyes twinkled, a sort of fondness and warmth washed over Luz as she stared at those eyes that stared at her abomination. The Blight scooped the little abomination into her arms and brought it close to her chest. The human could only watch as Amity cradled the abomination in her arms like a small child.

The abomination gave Amity’s cheek a pat-pat which left behind a bit of purple goop, but it didn’t seem to faze her at all, instead, the witchling merely giggled and continued to observe the creature. Luz took a hesitant step towards them, she felt her heart pounding loudly, it both swelled and melted as she continued to stare at Amity Blight’s gentle expression.

When Luz had finally made her way over to them and plopped herself across from Amity, the abomination veered it’s head and smiled at her. Amity put the abomination down and it toddled to Luz like a waddling penguin. 

Luz beamed and reached for a glyph in her back pocket, she gave the piece of paper a tap and it crumpled in on itself as it formed a light sphere. The abomination stared at the light with wide-eyed fascination as it reached its arms out to gingerly hold the pale golden light.

“Your abomination may not be as big as you’d have liked it to be,” Amity began to speak and the two locked eyes. The fond glint in her eyes that was once directed at the abomination was now directed to Luz.

“But I love it because you made it.” Amity finished as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Luz tensed for a moment then relaxed as she observed Amity draw a small circle in the air and summon a pink light sphere.

“Your abomination seems so much like you. A bright, unforgettable grin, an affectionate personality, and-” Amity cut herself off, her face blushed bright red as she averted her gaze.

“Thanks, Amity.” Luz said as she scooched closer to Amity and pressed her forehead against the Blight’s. 

“I really like it when you can be yourself. Your true self, the one who’d obsess over Azura with me, laugh with me and help me no matter what.”

Luz felt her face flushing, Amity only continued to stare into her warm brown eyes, though they were dark, sometimes there’d be a flash and suddenly Luz’s eyes would gleam a tender caramel color.

Amity could only wish to stare into those eyes forever. 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. I will admit, half of this was me writing without knowing what I was doing.


End file.
